


【排球影日】自然而然

by spiritualka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualka/pseuds/spiritualka
Summary: 並沒有什麼特別理由。不管是當初在決定各奔前程時的分手，抑或現在重逢時在烏野的排球社休息室裡肉體交纏，對影山飛雄與日向翔陽來說，都沒有理由。一切都是自然而然地發生。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	【排球影日】自然而然

並沒有什麼特別理由。  
不管是當初在決定各奔前程時的分手，抑或現在重逢時在烏野的排球社休息室裡肉體交纏，對影山飛雄與日向翔陽來說，都沒有理由。  
一切都是自然而然地發生。

要是說前因還是有的，大概就是排球聯賽之後，難得聚首一堂的前烏野排球社社員們趁此機會回到母校懷緬一番。除了跟老師敍舊，更是少不了去排球社看看學弟們。  
對於前輩們的到訪，學弟們都感到非常興奮。雖然已經過去了好幾年，不過學弟們對日向他們那屆的排球社都有或深或淺的認識，畢竟他們算是烏野排球社非常重要的轉捩點，是令沒落的強豪重新展翅飛翔的存在，更何況影山跟日向現在是國際知名的排球選手，自然更受歡迎。  
好歹曾經都是排球癡，平常也有在觀看排球比賽，雖然升學後出社會後少了機會打排球，但身體還牢牢記著舉球或擊球的感覺，現在一時沒忍住手癢再下場跟學弟們玩兩盤，居然也不見得太遜色。  
當然也不及影山和日向站在排隊網的對面來得精彩。

指導過學弟們，打了好幾場三比三，兩位職業選手甚至在眾人的起鬨下來了一場半認真半玩鬧的命運對決，一邊拌嘴一邊在界外把球打來打去，一眾前輩們在度過一個愉快的下午後打算去吃晚飯，結果還在場上互相傳球的影山與日向依舊玩得不亦樂乎，沒有要停下來的意思。  
雖然兩人在田中的大喊下總算捨得休戰，但由於兩人滿身大汗，所以只能先去洗個澡，再去匯合眾人。

所有人離開後，兩人一同進了排球社的休息室裡。  
裡面有三格浴室，但以前兩人基於幼稚的競爭心態，他們在球場上要比、跑步要比、吃飯要比，連洗澡也要比，沒少爭奪過中間那一格的使用權。  
一開始是腳步的加速，而後是手肘的碰撞，和那些令人懷念的「呆子」、「你才笨蛋」。大眼瞪小眼，強壯的手臂互相推擠，手掌把對方的臉抵得扭曲，肢體的碰撞越發越界，汗水帶著雄性的氣味沾染了他們的鼻息與肉體，單純的較勁不知何時夾雜了曖昧的心思。  
不管是以前還現在，影山總堅持是這些意外都是日向有意無意的一些動作惹起的禍，例如日向在自己的臉被影山的大手幾乎完全包住時伸出舌尖，像小奶貓一樣舔著微鹹的掌心。  
影山在心裡暗暗咒罵。日向會無意識地散發威壓的氣場，而根據自己對這個曾經搭檔的了解，影山相信對方做這些小舉動時大概也沒有多想，日向是個缺腦筋的，想做什麼就做什麼，從來不多深思。  
這是代表，日向天生就知道要如此撩撥他的神經嗎？  
要是知道影山的那些腹誹，日向一定會大叫冤枉，明明每次先吻下來的都是影山，怎麼都怪他？

※

兩人在高中時就沒少在做那些兒童不宜的事情。  
他們已經想不起第一次的契機是什麼，但要知道青春期的少年精力旺盛，更何況他們的運動量大，性慾也跟著旺盛，於是總有些時候會在毫無預警的情況下來了一些衝動。  
那並不是本人的意願，但不管如何，還是會被對方發現。作為搭檔，他們不管是在訓練時還是私底下相處的時候也比其他隊友要多，自然也有更多機會，發現對方的異樣。  
男生之間的話題少不了羶腥色，兩人的頭腦再不好，在耳濡目染之下還是知道那是什麼一回事。運動褲很薄，陰莖翹起時撐起的形狀特別明顯，不管是誰有了衝動，兩人都會有點尷尬，但他的較勁不分時刻也不分情況，這種時候自然又是要比拚一番。  
例如看誰的陰莖比較粗長、或是誰比較耐久、或是誰射得比較多。  
但始終是搭檔，比拚後便是賽後檢討，例如檢討要怎麼才會比較舒服、親吻要怎麼親、身體要怎麼愛撫——  
——愛，要怎麼做。

兩個少條筋的大男生或許不懂情愛，但卻知道要如何追求生理的快感。有一便有二，自從初嘗禁果，兩個少年便把性愛列為他們的日常事務，只是他們都跟家人同住，家裡不是方便他們廝磨的地方，他們就只能在學校裡找隱密的地方來做這種壞壞的事。  
而作為兩個排球癡，總是搶先一步回來體育館練習的兩人就是這麼常常大搖大擺地拿著休息室的鑰匙，肆意地在裡頭埋頭做愛。  
澡室是他們最愛待的角落，因為窮學生沒錢買潤滑劑，用沐浴乳來頂替剛剛好。  
日向通常會雙手抵在牆上，腰線下陷，微微翹著結實的屁股，好讓影山把因長期擊球而變得略為粗糙的手指推進他的後穴裡為他擴張，就如現下。影山看著身前的日向，儘管日向的身體強壯了不少，全身如自己一般是充滿爆發力的肌肉，皮膚也因為在巴西長期曬在太陽底下而變成健康的小麥色，可是那總是被布料緊包的臀瓣卻白晳依舊，明顯的色差有種異樣的色情。  
一樣的場景、一樣的人物、一樣的橋段，這使影山不禁有些恍然。

把影山的思緒拉回來的是扭動著屁股的日向。他有些不滿地嘀咕著：「你怎麼慢吞吞的？不行的話讓我來——嗯！」  
恍惚過後便是激動，富有骨感的指節在溜滑的腸道裡推進了幾分，戳到記憶中日向的敏感點，果不其然惹來他高拔的悶哼。  
「讓你來什麼？」影山哼笑一聲，手指戳弄抽插的速度加快，力道更為粗暴。雖然他也有思索過該讓久違的性愛更溫柔一點、讓日向能更容易消化，但聽著日向軟得酥麻骨頭的聲音，他根本是多慮了，「以前爭了那麼多次都沒爭贏，你這句話說不膩嗎？」  
兩人之間的比賽向來有來有往，唯獨在性事的上下位之分特別一面倒。影山心知肚明，第一次贏得上位的確是因為自己的身高與體力都略勝一籌，但之後卻不單純因為如此。  
「膩什麼……嗯……」日向轉了過頭，捎帶色慾的眼睛掛著不服氣的霧氣，「大混蛋……我現在就……啊！你咬屁！你是狗嗎！」  
沾滿泡沫的手指抽了出來，影山咬住日向柔軟的後頸肉，直接把兩團翹彈的臀肉扳開，張開那久未造訪的隱密之處，完全不把對方象徵性的掙扎放在眼內，一個挺身便嫻熟地把早已硬得發疼的肉棒送進濕軟的穴道裡。

兩人都沉迷排球，這幾年來都沒有處過其他對象。他們並沒有去深思這樣的自己又是為何會跟對方搞在一起，只知在交合的一瞬間發出滿足的長嘆。  
像是對入侵者有著深刻的記憶，已經有好一段時間沒有被臨幸的肉穴不見一絲緊繃，反而柔軟而溫馴地完全把影山吞納包覆，幼嫩的媚肉層層纏上，咬得影山差點直接繳掉今天的作業。  
影山憶起與日向沉迷性愛的那段日子，放縱而不知節制，彷彿再也離不開那如太陽般熾熱耀眼的少年，這也是他與對方分離大半年的時候才赫然意識到的事情。明明決定分手是雙方同時為了各自前程的和平決定，他卻莫名有些氣憤，於是二話不說掐著日向柔韌的腰際聳動起來，在高熱的體內全速前進。  
兩人渾身赤裸，身上仍殘留不少汗水不分你我地互相混合，在後穴裡磨出一團團泡沫的沐浴乳沒有添加香料，完全蓋不住濃重的味道，這好比是最魅惑的催情香，把兩人的情慾催化得越發高漲，快意不斷地堆疊交加至令他們更為亢奮的高度。  
日向抵在瓷磚上的十指收攏，形狀本來頗為明顯的肌肉微微蓬起，眼睛因橫衝直撞的快感而瞇起，載著盛盛水光欲滴不滴，剛陽中繞出一絲媚意。  
結束發育的嗓音比以前低沉幾分，卻始終擺脫不了那點聽著像是少年音的青澀，短促的悶哼與喘息不似以往那般放肆地甜膩高亢，卻是染上大人成熟的隱忍，聽在影山的耳中特別誘人，誘人得埋在緊緻裡的慾望又脹大了一圈。  
原本扣著腰間的大手改為包住日向胸前在多年鍛鍊後變得厚實的肌肉，隨著影山律動的節奏，胸部被不知輕重地上下抓揉，動作色情得讓日向有了對方把自己當成女人的錯覺。他不滿地想要把在胸前作妖的雙手撥開，卻因體內那物的狠收突刺而尖叫出聲。  
「你、別……啊啊！笨、呃！」  
「幹嘛、不叫出來？」影山粗喘著問道。  
日向狠瞪他一眼，「我為什麼……嗯哼……為什麼要……」  
「以前叫你閉嘴都不閉……非得要叫得全世界都聽見似的、才滿意。」  
「我哪有！」日向瞠大了眼睛，硬是撐著一口氣道：「明明是你、哈……老撞得那麼用力……牆都要被你拆、嗚——」  
影山突然有些煩躁。他現在不想跟日向爭了，比起勝利他更想要別的東西。於是趁著日向張開說話之際把手指塞了進來。指尖夾著日向溫熱的舌頭挑撥玩弄，硬生生把想要關住呻吟的貝齒打開，「反正你就……像以前那樣叫。」  
「嗚——」  
雙唇湊到日向的耳畔，噴出氣息親吻粉色的耳垂。  
「我想聽你叫。」

影山的聲音被歲月沖刷去稚氣，變成更為低沉磁性，攻擊力也加強了好幾倍。日向毫無防備地被低音砲灌進耳道，全身的神經都跟著被鼓動的耳膜而狠狠地共鳴震動，渾身一顫，就這麼被影山幹射了。  
高潮中的身體用力夾起，箍得影山眼前一白，只能慌張地從甬道裡抽出，可黏稠的白濁在龜頭卡在肛口時便噴灑而出，腥臊的液體沾在股間腿間與背上，有些混在泡沫裡再滴落地上，在地板上砸出白色的小點。

趕在日向開口責怪前，影山搶先道：「沒射在裡面。」他還記得等等要去吃飯。  
氣息尚未平穩，日向哼了哼，便迫不及待用手臂往後一揮，撞在影山的腰間，改為責怪別的事情：「你也射太快！」  
被反咬一口的影山氣極而笑，「剛剛好像你比我先射？」  
日向緩緩站直身體開了蓮蓬頭，任由熱水灑在他們倆身上，「誰叫你剛剛在胡說八道……」  
「就你愛找藉口。」影山瞇起眼昂著頭，讓水滴沖洗著他的臉與黑髮，「就不能找一次好好承認我讓你舒服了？」  
淅瀝嘩啦的水聲響遍浴室，藏在裡頭的模糊男聲忽然安靜下來。影山有些疑惑地在如雨般的水點裡睜開了眼，只見原本還氣得像炸毛的貓般的橘髮青年一聲不吭，盯著他欲言又止，殘留在脖根的紅潮因熱水的溫度而蔓至全身並隱在小麥色的肌膚下。  
細細的水流從髮梢滑過臉頰與鼻翼，鼻息間全是潮氣，影山卻覺得口乾舌燥。  
不知道是否注意到影山的異樣，向來率直的目光有些閃爍，儘管最後還是回到影山的身上，就像在訴說滿天的繁星何其多，可在這世界上、宇宙間，日向翔陽最信任的搭檔、最敬重的對手，就只有影山飛雄，從一而終。  
「……是很舒服。」日向低聲咕噥，聲音之小幾乎被水聲蓋過。  
不然他又怎麼會一直任由影山爬在他頭上作威作福。

兩人再次陷入沉默，直到熱水都快要把他們的指頭泡得起了皺紋，有誰先環住了對方，又有誰攬住對方的腰，把兩人再次充血的下體貼在一起。他們微啟著唇，舌尖伸出，交換著一個熱情的吻。  
「動作快一點啊，笨蛋……大家還在等……」  
「剛剛是誰在嫌棄射太快？」

—FIN—

後話：

最後兩人晚了接近兩個小時才到餐廳。還好眾人已經料到會敘舊到很晚，訂的是接近通宵營業的居酒屋，兩人除了被唸了幾句，倒沒出什麼問題。  
喝著吃著，有些人先離開，有些人繼續喝個爛醉，待真正散場的時候天邊甚至已經冒起泛白的光。因為職業問題而沒什麼沾酒的日向走在後頭，看著前面的酒鬼被清醒得快要崩潰的人扶住，卻連直線都走不了，原本想快走兩步到他們旁邊嘲笑一番，卻被因他身旁的人而消了念頭。  
旁邊的青年似有所感，轉頭看他，泰然自若的目光卻使他有觸電的感覺，他只好強逼自己直視前方，直到對方喊了自己一聲。  
「日向。」  
「怎、怎麼了？」  
「你現在還住在家裡嗎？」  
「對啊。」  
「你接下來休假嗎？」  
「嗯啊，有四天。」  
日向摸著耳垂，試圖掩飾自身的不自在。  
影山為什麼要這麼問他？  
「是喔。」影山像是知道他的疑問，很快地應道：「等等我送你回家。」

……喔。  
日向也不知道自己在期待什麼，就隱隱不是很滿意這個發展，不過影山也這麼說，而現在時間確實不早了，還是趕快回去洗洗睡——  
「你先回家裡拿點行李。」影山搔了搔頭，「我再帶你回我公寓。」  
「……哈？」日向又覺得自己的腦筋不好使，不然他怎麼聽不懂影山的話？  
影山瞪了他一眼，似乎在怪他逼自己非要把話說得明明白白不可。他轉開了頭，不讓日向瞧見他臉上困窘的神情，「你休假住我這吧，想幹什麼就幹什麼。」  
日向的臉容有一瞬間扭曲了一下，他差點就笑了出聲，但下一秒又被他用力地繃住。  
「為什麼是你家啊？」  
「會不會動腦子啊？難道是去你家嗎？呆子。」  
「欸不是，你想我去我就要去？你以為你還是那個國王嗎？」  
「不想來就不要來啊，我逼你了嗎？」  
甩不開影山牢牢地把自己掌心扣住的大手，日向的嘴角抽了抽，罵道：「哪有人像你這麼不要臉。」  
「怎樣？不滿意？」  
「不滿意——」  
吵鬧的聲音戛然而止，被街燈照出的長長影子停在原地交疊在一起，直到天色再亮了一個色階才拉開一點距離。  
「滿意了沒？」影山心情愉悅地捏了日向紅通通的臉頰一把。  
日向撇著嘴，影山明明沒有很用力也只捏了一邊，他的整張臉卻紅得快要滴血，「……笨蛋。」

**Author's Note:**

> 設定是他們大概不會用言語來說愛吧，就維持微妙的氣氛，一碰面就打炮。  
> 不過他們平常其實很少機會碰面，休假也少（上面的設定我是為了讓他們有性愛假期才排給他們的，之後四天都在影山家裡打炮之類（……  
> 所以一般都是維持聚少離開的日子吧，甚至視訊之類也很少（時差對不上  
> 但只要碰面就必定打炮，一晚可以連續兩炮，休戰一下能打到第三炮（畢竟是運動員必須情慾旺盛  
> 兩人退役之後住在一起，就突然那麼一天想起了，就去了結婚（也太突然


End file.
